The Age of M
by May
Summary: In the future, the world is ruled by Mr. M, a powerful mutant that has never been seen. Those that have tried to stop him, have died. Now, it's put to a group of nine mutants, to try and save thier dying world.
1. Default Chapter

'The Age of M'   
  
In the year 1999, North America was taken over by an unknown mutant. This   
mutant used other mutants to destroy all the major cities. The mutant, who   
was dubbed 'Mr. M', took normal humans and either killed them or made them   
slaves. Mr. M killed the powerful mutants and used the less powerful as his   
slaves. No one could stop him, and Mr.M had half the world under his control   
by the year 2002. Even the mighty X-Men didn't stand a chance. They all died   
trying to protect their homes and families.   
  
There is no faith. There is no hope. There is death. There is pain. There is   
nothing.   
  
  
Free Europe-Free France   
  
A church in Paris had once been one of the most beautiful churches in the   
world. It had once been a place where the children of God came to worship.   
Now, it was used as a place were mutants from all over the world came. The   
church was ran by 30 year old, Father John-Claude and his young student,   
Density Elm, or Denny.   
  
Father John-Claude walked out of his room and down the hallway. He stopped   
when he heard footsteps running up from behind him. Father John-Claude turned   
around and smiled as Denny came running over. Denny was a pretty young   
girl;her blonde hair was up to her shoulders and her eyes were a wonderful   
green color. She was 95 pounds and about 5'4. She also looked younger then   
fifteen in her school girl uniform.   
  
"Father," She paused a moment as she caught her breath.   
"I....Martin's....it's....." She was waving her arms about. Denny always   
acted this way when she was hyper. "Trudy...she's....it's...Oh, it's time!"   
  
"Now?"   
  
"Yes, now!" Denny grabbed his arm. "Come, come."   
  
She rushed him down the hall and then down the long stairs. The bottom floor   
of the church was full of sick beds and mutants. A young man, in his late   
teens came running toward them.   
  
"Hurry."   
  
"I'm coming, Martin. It's going to be fine. Denny, go get towels, hot water   
and my bible. Another mutant is about to come into this brave world."   
  
  
  
Las Vegas-America, North America   
  
At that same moment, on the other side of the world another mutant was   
leaving the earth. He was leaving it with the kiss of death. The girl who had   
been kissing him, stood frozen as his body dropped to the ground. She was   
very white and felt like someone had just put a hole through her that felt   
like it was getting bigger and bigger. The man she had been kissing, was   
having a sericer on the floor, was also very white and had a mixture of blood   
and puss coming from his mouth.   
  
The mutant stopped moving. The girl's lips seemed to form a small smile. Just   
as the man had just felt wonderful, she to felt that way. It was one of her   
powers. The touch of death. For one brief moment her vitiam like they had   
just had the best sex ever. Then, they felt awful and Lennon felt that wonder   
feeling that they had just felt.   
  
Lennon leaned against a wall and let out a sigh. "Oh..that felt so good."   
  
She stayed there for a while, till a light shone in through the window. The   
light belonged to the 'Watchers', little tiny cameras that flew around,   
reading mutant auras and then killing them. Lennon wasn't a fan. She knew   
she'd have one minute to get away before the 'Watcher' came back. The light   
went away and Lennon ran out of the motel room.   
  
Las Vegas' streets were empty, no one dared to walk them. It was dirty and   
dark. Buildings were empty or falling apart. It was no place for anything.   
  
Lennon quickly walked along the street, her head down. She heard the buzzing   
noise and didn't have to look up. There was something flying above her and   
she knew what it was-Sential. "Damnit." She muttered. Lennon looked up.   
  
The robot was about sixteen feet tall and was red,blue, and white. It's deep   
computer voice called down to her. "Stop mutant! Level 5 mutant. Name: Lennon   
Paula Landry. Age:16."   
  
Lennon looked around for somewhere to hide. There was nowhere. She closed her   
eyes and waited for the robot to kill her. And she waited. And waited.   
Nothing happened. Lennon looked up to see that the robot's head had been   
taken off and the body had gone into itself. It dropped to the ground,   
causing a loud boom to echo over the city.   
  
"Your welcome." A male voice said from behind her. Lennon turned around to   
see a guy. He was about 6'1'' and built. His hair was a reddish color with a   
white strip that kept going over his left blue eye. He was dressed all in   
black and had a killer smile. He was in his early to mid 20s. "I said, your   
welcome."   
  
"Oh, thanks. Who are you?"   
  
He smiled at her. "I'm Chris Summers." Chris looked at this girl who he had   
just saved. He had been hoping she'd be a woman with a great body. Nope, he'd   
gotten a pretty young girl. This girl was about 5'6'' and 105 pounds or so.   
She was dressed in a black skirt that was cut funny, so it was different   
lengths all around, a black tank top with a sheer top over that. He noticed   
that she was wearing some kind of see-through black stockings and very long   
black boots. Her hair was also black and very long. Her gray eyes even had   
flicks of black in them. Her face was full of rings. One in her lip, another   
in her nose, another in her tongue, another in her left eyebrow, and four in   
each ear. "You're Lennon Landry, like the robot said?"   
  
Lennon nodded. "Yeah, that's me. So, thanks Chris Summers. There're aren't   
many people like you."   
  
Chris shrugged. "Yeah, well...we mutants got to stick together. I learned   
that from my father, he was a X-Man and he taught me all about helping   
people."   
  
"So, your like the mutant superhero?" She laughed a little. "That's so   
comicbookie of you, Chris."   
  
Chris raised an eyebrow at her. "Your going to be trouble,aren't you?"   
  
She nodded happily. "Yep." Lennon walked closed to Chris. "I really would   
love to thank you." She leaned closer to him. "Maybe with a kiss?"   
  
Chris backed away. "No, thanks. Your way to young for me. Lennon, I saw that   
guy and I know what you can do. I want to help you."   
  
"What?" She sounded shocked and scared. "You....no you don't. You'd help me   
by letting me touch you!! I hate you! Leave me be! Thanks, but just leave me   
alone now!" Lennon turned and took off running down the street.   
  
"Wait, Lennon, wait!" Chris yelled after her. He to was about to take off,   
when a voice filled his mind. ooODon't, Chris. She'll come to us,when she's   
ready.ooO Chris nodded.   
  
  
New York City,America-North America   
  
Everywhere else in America was trash. Every town and city was trash. All but   
New York City. New York City was were Mr. M had sent up shop and where he and   
his 'servants' lived. Mr. M's number one 'servant' was a twenty year old boy   
named David.   
  
David walked through his hotel's halls and stopped in front of a mirror. He   
ran a hand through his shaggy brown hair and winked at himself with a baby   
blue eye. He straighten up his black suit and walked into the elevator. The   
elevator took him down the basement level of the hotel. David could hear the   
painful screams of a young woman. The doors opened and David walked into his   
basement.   
  
The basement was large and was lighted by spot lights. The right wall was   
lined with cages and equipment. The left wall was lined with more equipment   
and a few beds. In the center of the room was a large bed. The bed had all   
kinds of wires and machines attached to it. Someone was in the bed. That   
person was breathing hard. David walked over to the bed and looked down.   
  
He moved a green strip of hair away from the girl's hazel eyes. "I do hate   
your two green strips,dearheart." He told her.   
  
The girl seemed to whimper and try and break the chains that held her down.   
David smiled, before turning to one of his servants that were standing   
nearby. "How goes the treatment?"   
  
"As you hoped,sir. She's developing a natural high to pain. Her healing   
factor is helping her,with this. I didn't know she even had a healing factor,   
till we cut her open."   
  
"Yes, she has one. It was so low, that she didn't even know that she had one.   
My dearheart has so much power,she doesn't even know it. More so, after I   
gave her a bit of my powers."   
  
"A wise choice,sir."   
  
"Mm, yes. It did turn some of her hair green,but...it was a good choice."   
David looked down at the girl. "How are you feeling?"   
  
The girl gulped and spoke with a weak voice. "I...I want to see Sky, please."   
  
"You want to see Sky?" He smirked. "I'll show you Sky." David stared down at   
the girl's forehead. The girl started to scream for Sky. "Did you forget,   
your dear little twin brother is dead?"   
  
She screamed and tried to break her chains. "Stay outta my head!" She   
groaned.   
  
David laughed a little. "Farewell, dearheart. I'll return to you shortly." He   
leaned down and kissed her forehead. The girl whimpered. David laughed and   
walked away. He was almost out the door when he turned around. "Oh, boys   
clean her up and bring her to my room."   
  
  
Westchester, New York-M Mansion (The Old Xavier School)   
  
What had once been a symbol of hope was now a symbol of fear. The Xavier   
school for the gifted was now the M mansion, a hell hole on earth. Mr. M's   
office had once been Xavier's, Mr. M sat there cloaked in darkness. David   
walked into the office.   
  
"Your late,Vast." Mr. M's strange voice filled the room, 'causing it to   
shake. "Why are you late?"   
  
David bowed a little and took a seat. "I'm so sorry, sir. I was seeing my   
dearheart and lost all track of time."   
  
"You still have that girl?"   
  
"Well, you know how fun she is. I can't just kill her. We have history."   
  
Mr. M seemed to laugh. "Yes, I know. She can be very fun when she's not fully   
in control." He cleared his throat. "But, that's not why I asked you   
here,Vast. 'X' has been causing trouble again. I'm thinking of sending Sorrow   
to take care of him."   
  
  
  
A floor above them, a small girl was crying in a dark, dirty cage that was   
hardly big enough for her. She was against the wall and demonlike wings came   
from her back. The girl was naked and her long brown hair covered her body,   
which had spikes coming from all over. (except her neck and above and her   
ankle and below) She was Sorrow.   
  
  
"Sir, if I may speak freely? I'd like my dearheart to take this one. She's   
doing wonderfully with the test, and I'd like to see her in the field."   
  
"Very well, Sorrow can go another time. I to would like to see how your dear   
little one fares against that annoying man."   
  
  
  
New York City   
  
David walked into his bedroom to find his dearheart sitting in a chair. She   
was dressed in tight jean pants, a white cutoff shirt with the words 'Bite   
Me' written in red letters, sneakers, and a little sliver bellylace. Her   
brown hair had been cut a bit,so it was down mid-back length and she had been   
cleaned from head to toe. There was also a little sliver cross around her   
neck;it had been her Mother's. She looked just like any other seventeen year   
old girl. David tossed her the leather jacket he had been carrying.   
  
"Dear, sad little heart, your going to Las Vegas. There's someone I'd like   
you to kill. Don't forget your jacket on the jet, it gets cold at night."   
  
  
Las Vegas   
  
The bar was small and smoky. If there were still laws on over crowding, it   
would have broken them. Chris Summers sat at the bar, nursing his beer. Some   
song by some band from before M took over blasted over the radio system.   
Everyone seemed to be having a good time, all but Chris. He was still upset   
that he had scared Lennon off. The poor kid's mind must have been so crowded   
and confused, that she must have been scared of what he had really wanted.   
All Chris had wanted was to help the girl. Now, he'd never get that chance.   
  
Chris turned toward the door, just in time to see a girl walk in. She stood   
apart from the rest. Maybe it was the two strips of green in her hair? Or   
maybe it was her eyes. They seemed to know so much for someone so young. She   
sat next to him.   
  
"Hi." Was all she said, before she ordered her beer.   
  
Chris looked over at her. "Hi, I'm Chris Summers. What's your name?"   
  
This question seemed to chance her off guard. The girl seemed to think about   
it for a moment. "My..my name was Earth." She finally told him.   
  
"And it's not anymore?" He asked with a bit of a smirk.   
  
She shook her head. "No, it's not."   
  
"But Earth is such a pretty name and your such a great looking girl. Look,   
you must get this a lot, but when I saw you walk in...when I saw you, I knew   
I had to make you mine. Your so beautiful and I knew if I didn't get to talk   
to you, I'd regret it forever." He smiled at her, to close the deal.   
  
"That was such a ton of crap, Summers. Do you tell that to all the girls, or   
am I different?"   
  
"I'm sorry. I friend of mine told me that it was a gold come on. I should   
have known better, man hasn't been on a date since '04. I'm sorry. Can we   
start again?" She nodded. "Okay, I'm Chris Summers."   
  
"Earth." They shook hands. "I love your streak, man."   
  
"Thanks, I love yours."   
  
  
  
  
A while later, and the two of them were walking back to Chris' place.   
  
"So, have you been here long, Earth?" He asked as they turned down a street.   
  
She quickly shook her head. "No, it's only my first day. Seems like all the   
other city's. All but New York City, that one's still up and running."   
  
Chris looked the seven inches down at her. New York City? Only M's so called   
servants;who were really slaves, lived there. And none of them ever got out   
alive. There was something wrong about this girl. He tried to read her   
thoughts,but something was blocking him. She had to be a mutant, like him.   
He played it cool.   
  
"Yeah, it's just like the others." He stopped walking and so did she. They   
faced eachother. "Earth, Earth....you look cold." He lost his nerve to ask   
her what she was up to.   
  
Earth nodded and wrapped her jacket around her. "A little." She dropped   
something on the ground. "Ops, could you get that for me?"   
  
Chris nodded and bent down. Just as he did this, he felt her knee go into his   
gut. She kicked him three times. Earth grabbed him by the hair and made him   
stand up-she was very very strong. She went to punch him with her free   
hand,but someone put their hand on hers.   
  
Earth stood frozen and turned so pale. Chris could see her veins and the   
blood running through them. Earth gasped and let go of Chris. She stood   
frozen for another second,before falling into his arms. Chris looked down at   
her and then up to see Lennon smiling up at him.   
  
"Your welcome. I said your welcome."   
  
"Thanks. What did you do to her?"   
  
"Stole a memory forever and her powers for a little bit. Don't worry, it's   
only enough for like ten minutes. I heard her thoughts when we touched, she's   
one strange chick." Lennon put a glove back on. "I'm getting there. I thought   
about it and I'd like your help."   
  
"Yeah,sure. Is she a danger to us?"   
  
Lennon shook her head. "Nah, she's more a danger to herself then to us. She   
needs your help to, Chris."   
  
Chris picked Earth up with a sigh. "Come on, Lennon."   
  
TBC


	2. The Age of M2

The Age of M   
  
  
Lennon sat in a chair in Chris' two room apartment. She quietly sipped her   
coffee as Chris tied Earth to his bed. Lennon looked up at him as he muttered   
a curse word.   
  
"Trouble?" She questioned before taking another sip of coffee.   
  
Chris looked over at her and shrugged. "No, I just cut my finger on a chain.   
Tell me why she wants to kill me."   
  
"She doesn't want to kill you,Chris. She was told to kill you by some guy   
named Vast,"   
  
"Vast works for M."   
  
"Okay, so anyway she was told to kill you. However, that wasn't her plan. Her   
plan was to have you kill her. She thought that if she beat you around a bit,   
you'd get pissed and kill her. See, this girl doesn't want to go back to New   
York. This girl wants to get as far from New York as she can. She wants to   
die, Chris."   
  
Chris was quiet for a moment as he looked down at Earth, who was still   
knocked out. This girl was a slave that wanted to die. He knew he just had to   
help her anyway he could. He looked back at Lennon. He'd help the goth,as   
well. Chris knew were he'd have to take them.   
  
"Lennon, do have anything that is really important to you?"   
  
"Yeah, a few things. Why?"   
  
"Go get them and then hurry back here. I'm going to take you and Earth to   
Free Europe. I have a friend there, he'll help us out. Ok?"   
  
Lennon nodded. "Ok, I'll be right back. Watch yourself." She stood up and   
left.   
  
Chris nodded to himself before sitting in a chair.   
  
*   
Lennon didn't have a place she called home. Hell, the girl didn't even have a   
place to stay at night. Lennon kept everything that was really important to   
her in a hollow wall inside an old nightclub. The young mutant took the back   
way, and walked in the back on the club.   
  
Lennon didn't even bother looking around the place. She knew it was bear and   
that it was dirty. She walked up the broken stairs and into the main dressing   
room. The wall on the far right was the hollow one. Lennon went over to it   
and pulled 20 bricks from the wall. She pulled out a guitar case and an iron   
lunchbox with the cast of the children's cartoon X-Men Evolution on it.   
  
Lennon sat down on the ground and opened the luchbox. She made sure   
everything was in it;the picture of her mother and older brother, a little   
red book and a pink pen, an extra pair of black gloves, a CD player, a CD,   
and a necklace with a iron key on it.   
Lennon then closed the lunchbox and opened the case. A black, electric guitar   
lay in the case. It was covered with a see-through black dress of some kind.   
Lennon closed the case, stood and picked up the case and lunchbox.   
  
She walked down the stairs and out the door. Lennon headed back to Chris'   
place.   
  
*   
Earth moaned softly and opened her eyes. She stared at the mirror above her,   
looking at herself. Finally, she turned her head to look at Chris, who was   
still sitting in his chair.   
  
"A mirror above the bed? Kinky. I like it." She looked at the chains that had   
been put around her stomach. She sighed. "You thought these could hold me?"   
  
Chris stood up and walked over to stand beside the bed. "No,but I didn't   
think you'd try and hurt me."   
  
"Oh, yeah? Why wouldn't I hurt you?"   
  
"Because you, want to die. Killing me,would mean you'd have to go back to New   
York and you'd still be alive." Chris folded his arms. "Am I right?"   
  
"Maybe."   
  
"Maybe?"   
  
"That's what I said, maybe." Earth looked at Chris closely. "Only, I was   
selfish. I should have known that I can't leave Sorrow behind."   
  
Chris raised an eyebrow. "You a big fun of sorrow? Come on, you can leave   
sorrow behind."   
  
"No I can't! Your such a loser, Sorrow is a person. I can't leave her in New   
York. And I can't leave the fuz ball, either."   
  
"Sorrow is a person? Let me guess, the fuz ball is a person, to?"   
  
"Yep. Sorrow and Kurt are both still in New York and I-"   
  
"Kurt?" Chris cut-in. A X-Man had been named Kurt and he was also fuzzy. Were   
they the same person? Nah, it couldn't be. Or could it? "Kurt has blue fuz?"   
  
Earth gave Chris a look. "Yeah, I named him after his Dad."   
  
"Kurt's your son?"   
  
"Tsk, no! Kurt is fifteen years old, I'd have been two when I had him! I had   
to name him, because he didn't have a name. Not that any of this is any of   
your business." Earth turned away and faced the wall. "Kill me, don't kill   
me. I really don't care."   
  
"What if I help you?"   
  
Earth turned her head and stared at Chris. "What did you say?"   
  
"I'll help you get your friends. Then, you three can do whatever you guys   
want."   
  
She couldn't believe her ears. "You'd do that?" He nodded. "You are a   
loser,Summers."   
  
Chris smiled. "Thanks."   
  
*   
Lennon walked into Chris' place only to find Earth sitting in the bed-untied!   
Lennon moved back. "Whoa, how'd you get free? Oh, man...you touch me and I'll   
kill ya."   
  
"Chill, Lennon." Chris said as he came from the other room. "I untied her."   
  
Lennon folded her arms over her chest. "Thinking with your brain or something   
else." She muttered to herself.   
  
"Hey, your the one that said she wanted to die. We're going to help her free   
Sorrow and Kurt."   
  
Lennon looked at Earth. "What's a Sorrow?"   
  
"A little girl."   
  
"Oh-k. And Kurt's a boy,right?"   
  
"Yes." Earth gave her a look.   
  
"Just seeing, 'cause if someone named a kid Sorrow, I was making sure Kurt   
wasn't a dog or something. So, how are we going to help free the two people?"   
  
"We have to go to M's place and get them out of their cells." Earth filled it.   
  
"M's place?! No way. No way. No. That place is very bad for muts. I'm a mut,   
Chris is a mut, your a mut. We're all muts. I'm not going."   
  
Chris shrugged. "You can stay here,then. We'll come back for you."   
  
"Nope, sorry can't let you do that. I'm not letting you two stay alone   
together. I'm coming."   
  
Earth stood up. "Fine,who cares? Can we please get going?"   
  
Lennon nodded. "Sure,just tell me how we're going to get to New York?"   
  
"I have a jet." Earth said. Chris and Lennon just looked at her. "It's one of   
Vast's jets. He gave it to me so I could get here faster. We'll take that,it   
should only take us about half an hour. I left it outside of town."   
  
"Okay, then. Lennon bring your stuff. Let's move ladies."   
  
*   
  
Earth landed the jet about eight miles into the woods that were just outside   
of M's place. She looked to Chris and Lennon. "You two go on, I'll cover the   
jet up."   
  
"You want any help?" Lennon questioned with a raised eyebrow.   
  
"Nope, you two go ahead. I'll be there in a few minutes." Earth waved a hand   
at them. "Go on."   
  
"Lennon, you heard the lady. Let's go."   
  
  
Chris and Lennon stood on a cliff and looked down at the M mansion. Chris   
couldn't believe that this place had once been the home of his parents and   
his friends. He saw Lennon shutter when a scream echoed through the   
woods;someone was screaming inside the mansion. They heard footsteps coming   
from behind them. They both turned to see Earth walking toward them, her   
hands behind her back.   
  
"Hey, guys. Okay, so I was thinking that we'd go in through the air ducks."   
Lennon and Chris turned toward the mansion. Just as they did this, Earth put   
a control collar on each of their necks! "You two are so stupid."   
  
Lennon pulled at her collar. "You bitch! Chris, your a telepath, didn't you   
know?"   
  
Chris shook his head. "I thought we could trust you! I thought you wanted to   
save your friends?"   
  
Earth but a collar on herself. "Save them from what?" She turned around and   
eight people dressed all in red came from the trees. "Let's bring them to Mr.   
M. Hurry up."   
  
The eight people walked over to Chris and Lennon. Each mutant got four guards   
and they were lead down the cliff and into the M mansion.   
  
  
The group was lead to what had once been Xavier's office. Mr. M was there and   
covered in shadows;no one could see who it was and his voice sounded strange.   
Earth bowed low and then stood as a solider would, in front of a upper   
officer.   
  
"Sir, X and a friend. I thought I should bring them both. Is that all right,   
sir?"   
  
"Yes, more then all right. You've done well."   
  
"Thank you, sir."   
  
Chris and Lennon exchanged a look. Chris hated M for killing the X-Men and   
enslaving half the world,but he got the feeling that Lennon hated him just as   
much.   
  
"Take them to the third floor and lock them in room two." Mr. M told the   
guards.   
  
The guards all nodded and lead Chris and Lennon away. Earth stood there   
silent, till they were gone.   
  
"Sir, I've grown tried because of my mission. I know that Vast would like me   
home,but I was hoping I could spent the night here. Then I could be returned   
home tomorrow."   
  
Mr. M seemed to think about it for a moment. "Yes, you may stay here tonight.   
I'll inform Vast. Take your collar off when you get to my rooms. You'll stay   
there."   
  
Earth bowed again. "Yes, sir. Thank you,sir."   
  
*   
The room that Lennon and Chris had been put in was big,but only had a desk in   
it. The window was boarded up and the light was broken. Lennon sat on the   
desk and crossed her legs. Chris leaned against a wall and folded his arms.   
He stared at Lennon's back as she stared at a wall.   
  
"You really weren't thinking with your brains, Chris." Lennon muttered after   
ten minutes of silence.   
  
"I thought I could trust her. I trust you and you tried to kill me." He   
reminded her.   
  
"Tsk, I wasn't going to kill you. I was just going to-" she sighed. "-maybe   
kill you. Okay, but I don't work for M. You should have know this was a very   
bad idea."   
  
"Your right. I thought it was a good idea, I was wrong. We're stuck here. No   
way out and no powers to help us. I can't believe I'm stuck here, about to   
die with a beautiful young girl who doesn't even want to throw herself in my   
arms." Lennon laughed. "Are you laughing at me,Len?" She nodded her head.   
Chris started to laugh as well.   
  
"When I woke up today,I didn't think I'd be here. Kind of wish I stayed in   
bed this morning." She jumped over the desk and walked over to Chris. "If I   
were to touch you, I wouldn't hurt you." She told him softly. "May I touch   
you,please? It's been so long, since I've touched someone without hurting   
them."   
  
The way she was looking up at him,made Chris think that Lennon wanted him to   
kiss her. Chris smiled sadly at her.   
  
"Lennon," Chris put a hand on her face. "I'm so sorry. I shouldn't have let   
you come. You have soft skin, you know that?"   
  
"I use lotion." Lennon looked toward the door. "We'll have to form a plan to   
get us outta here." She looked back to Chris. "Any ideas?"   
  
"No, none." Chris leaned down and kissed Lennon's forehead. "How about you?"   
  
Lennon was frozen for a second. Chris had *kissed* her. A tear fell from her   
left eye, she sniffed. She shook her head, to clear it. "No, that's why I   
asked you. Are you really that stupid?" Lennon moved away and sat at the end   
on the desk and crossed her legs again. "So, let's think."   
  
They were both very quiet as they thought about ways to get out. Chris   
crossed his arms over his chest and closed his eyes. Lennon kicked the desk   
with her feet. Neither of them was sure how long it was before they heard the   
knock at the iron door. Both opened their eyes and turned toward the door.   
  
"Did you order a pizza?" Lennon asked Chris.   
  
"Nope, wonder who that could be at this hour."   
  
The iron door opened and both mutants gasped to see Earth standing in the   
door way, two guards at her feet. Earth grinned at the two of them.   
  
"Earth?" Chris asked.   
  
"Duh, it's her. Only, she's on our side now. Can't you just pick one side and   
stay on it?"   
  
Earth shrugged. "Sorry, guys. This was the only way I could get you two in   
and have time to find Sorrow and Kurt." She pulled a key from her pocket.   
"Here," She tossed it to Chris. "take those collars off, and put up shields   
so no telepaths can hear your or Lennon's thoughts."   
  
Chris nodded. He put his collar off and then Lennon's. Lennon looked down at   
her collar. Chris tossed his away. Lennon held on to hers. She wanted to keep   
it, maybe she'd use it again someday.   
  
"Sorrow is on this floor. And Kurt's on the one above that. Move those   
butts, kids. We only got a few minutes till they know I'm gone." Earth turned   
and started down the hall.   
  
Chris and Lennon exchanged a look before following her.   
  
  
  
Earth moved slowly down the hall, she turned to make sure Chris and Lennon   
were following close behind. She stopped at the conor and bent down in front   
of a cage. Chris and Lennon stopped a few feet away;shocked that even M would   
keep a girl in a tiny cage. Earth put her hand through the cage and spoke   
very softly. She turned to Lennon and told her to go and get a red trench   
coat from one of the guards. Earth started working on the computer padlock.   
  
"It was 1999-C. I hope it still is." Earth tried the code and was happy to   
find that it worked. Earth opened the door and Sorrow came crawling out.   
Chris was shocked to see that she looked like she was about eleven-fourteen.   
Just a little girl.   
  
Sorrow took one look at Earth and hugged the older girl as tight as she   
could. Her spikes stuck Earth in her skin,but Earth didn't seem to care. She   
shhed Sorrow and told her to put the spikes in. Sorrow let her spikes and   
wings into her body. Chris looked at the two of them, they looked like a   
mother and her child. Just then, Lennon came running back with the coat. She   
handed it to Earth. Earth put it on Sorrow and buttoned it up all the way.   
  
Earth made sure that Sorrow could see her lips. "Shadow, I'm going to go and   
get Kurt. You're going to go with Lennon, that's the girl, and you're going   
to go to the woods with her. She'll protect you and you'll protect her. Okay?   
Kurt and I shall be there very soon. Can you lead Lennon to the woods and   
watch her for me?" Sorrow nodded. "Okay." Earth looked up at Lennon. "She'll   
show you the way. Watch her. Make sure you hold her hand the whole time."   
Earth up Sorrow's hand in Lennon's. "Go, hurry. Wait for us at the jet. If   
we're not there in ten minutes, go on without us."   
  
"Sure." Lennon helped Sorrow up and the two girls started running down the   
hall. Chris and Earth watched them, till they got to the stairs.   
  
Earth looked at Chris. "And we're off to get Kurt."   
  
*   
Lennon and Sorrow walked down the stairs and stopped in front of a wall.   
Sorrow put her hand on it, and the wall opened up. It was a passage way to   
the outside. Sorrow nodded at Lennon and walked into the passage. It was dark   
and dirty,but Sorrow seemed to know her way around.   
  
They got to the end of the passage way, and Sorrow touched the wall. This   
wall opened and Lennon was surprised to see that it lead to a garden.   
  
"I'll be damned, we're out." The goth muttered.   
  
*   
Earth and Chris were in the elevator, leading to the next floor. Both seemed   
ready for a fight.   
  
"You know this Kurt guy, really well?" Chris asked.   
  
"Yep, me and Sorrow and Kurt. We get along great." The elevator stopped and   
the doors opened. The two of them stepped out and walked on. "Third door on   
the right." Earth muttered.   
  
They stopped at the third door and Earth had to curse to see a coded lock on   
the door. She pressed a button and then pressed in the code- 1999-A. The door   
opened.   
  
This room was also very big and empty. There was nothing in it; just a boy,   
chained to a wall. The boy was short, with blue fuzzy skin, sharp teeth and   
strange eyes. He was only dressed in jean pants. The boy was also wearing a   
control collar. He looked up at Earth, smiled and spoke to her in a German   
accent.   
  
"Streaks, is that you? I thought you were at Vast's house of pain?"   
  
Earth shrugged as she and Chris walked in. "Nah, Fuz ball I had to come get   
you and the shadow. Couldn't leave you two behind." She went over to him and   
took the collar, then the chains.   
  
"Oh, thanks. Hey, who's the guy?"   
  
Earth turned and remembered Chris. "Oh, him? Chris Summers. He's going to   
help us get out. He's ok."   
  
"Oh, I see. I thought he was your new boyfriend. Hey, why are you dressed   
like a hooker?"   
  
"I am not dressed like a hooker."   
  
"The pants are way to tight. Can you even sit?"   
  
"Yes, I can sit. Keep this up, Fuz and I'm leaving you here."   
  
"Yeah, right. Fac it, baby you can't live without me."   
  
"Agh, your such a child."   
  
"I'm not."   
  
"Are to."   
  
"I'M NOT!"   
  
"ARE TOOOO!"   
  
Chris cut in then. "Um, people I hat to stop this second grade fight,but we   
have to get going. We've got three minutes to get to the jet."   
  
Earth and Kurt looked at Chris and both shrugged. "Right." The both answered.   
  
Kurt looked at Chris. "Okay, come put your hand on my shoulder. Streaks will   
put her hand on my other shoulder and I'll teleport us out."   
  
Chris and Earth did as they were told. With a poof of smoke, they were gone.   
  
*   
The three of them reappeared in the middle of the woods.   
  
"That was so great." Chris muttered.   
  
Kurt smiled. "I get that a lot."   
  
"Since when, Fuz?"   
  
"Since..a long time."   
  
The two of them would have fought longer,but a gun went off. They all turned   
toward the school to see six soldiers coming after them.   
  
"Run." Chris told them. He looked at a tree and his left eye began to glow a   
bright red. A red energy blot shot from his eye and the tree fell to the   
ground.   
  
"Damn, Summers."   
  
"Earth, Kurt I said run!" Chris took off toward the plane. Kurt and Earth   
followed as fast as they could go.   
  
  
Lennon had strapped Sorrow into the jet and was now waiting outside of it.   
She spotted three people running toward her. One was fuzzy, the other was a   
girl and the last had a glowing red eye. That was her gang. She jumped into   
the jet and started the engine.   
  
Kurt teleported into the jet and sat next to Sorrow. "Hello, pretty girl." He   
said with a fangy grin to Lennon.   
  
"Yes, hi. Are they coming?"   
  
Chris and Earth both jumped in the jet. Earth sat in the ploit seat and took   
off. She turned to Chris. "Were to?"   
  
"Free France."   
  
Kurt woke Sorrow up. "Hey, Shadow." He hugged her a little. "We're free."   
  
Earth smiled. "We are free, guys. We're free. Finally free."   
  
  
TBC


	3. The Age of M3

'Age of M'   
  
Chris Summers flew Earth's jet over the ocean. Lennon sat next to him and   
every now and then, she'd look over the ocean. The three ex-slaves were all   
asleep in the back of the jet. Lennon was really glad that they had freed the   
three teens.   
  
"Lennon, something wrong?" Chris asked.   
  
"Why Free Europe? Norms and Muts fight each other and M. It's almost as bad   
as the areas the M owns." Lennon said softly.   
  
"I told you, I have a friend there. He'll help us. Don't worry so much."   
  
"Someone has to. You never do."   
  
*   
  
The glass flew across the room and smashed against the wall. It was the   
eighth glass that had been broken in the last three minutes. David watched   
Mr. M through another glass against the wall and let out a curse.   
  
"Three! How do soldiers lose three slaves?!?"   
  
"Mr. M," David cut in. "those soldiers have been killed. The slaves will be   
found and so will the two that helped them. Please, control your anger."   
  
"Vast, do you have a plan?"   
  
David smiled slyly. "Yes, sir I do. I think I know were X has taken our lost   
slaves and the girl he was with. Allow my team and myself to go there. Give   
us two months and the slaves will come home."   
  
"And X?"   
  
"He'll be dead. I'll have a slave kill him."   
  
"I'll give you and your team one month."   
  
*   
Chris landed the jet outside of Free France. Everyone got their things and   
got out of the jet. They walked the two miles to a house in the middle of   
nowhere. Chris told the others to stay there for a minute, while he went to   
see his friend. Chris returned a few minutes later with a woman. She was tall   
and leggy with soft, white,skin and a foreign beauty to her. Her blue eyes   
sparked and her blonde hair was wavy and full. She was dressed in a blue   
business suit and matching heels, a white doctor's coat was over the dress.   
  
"Though you said your friend was a guy." Lennon said as the two walked over.   
  
"I know I said my friend was a guy. Um, guys this is Dr. Roger J. Holder."   
  
The woman smiled at them. "Hello." Her voice was soft and wonderful.   
  
"Why'd your parents name you a boys name?" Kurt questioned, clearly wanting   
to know.   
  
"I was born a boy." Roger said matter of fact.   
  
Everyone looked very shocked at that. Sorrow even hid behind Kurt.   
  
Earth put a hand up. "Whoa, what kind of freaky place have you brought us to?   
I'm all for being yourself,but when a woman that was a man is supposed to   
take care of a bunch of kids-I gotta ask what's up that?"   
  
Roger shook her head and let out a sigh. "Ok, I'm a mutant like all of you.   
I'm a shape shifter and a year ago, I got stuck in the shape of a woman." All   
the kids, minus Sorrow who was to busy playing with a string, started to   
laugh. "Oh, come on it's not that funny."   
  
"Yes, it is. Chris, did you know about this?" Lennon said between laughs.   
  
"Um, no and yes. I saw him about two years ago,but I'd gotten a letter saying   
he was a she now. I thought he'd unstick himself by now." Chris put a hand   
behind his head. "I'm really sorry about the mix-up."   
  
"No, it's ok. Just a little strange. Nothing to be sorry about, Summers.   
Shall we go in?" Earth stated in a mature and sweet voice,much like the one   
she used with Sorrow.   
  
"Oh, yeah. Come on in, guys. My house is yours."   
  
  
  
Roger's house was very big and was very old. It had wooden floors and   
wallpaper that looked like it was over 20 years old. The wallpaper was faded,   
as was the sofas and chairs. Roger lead the small band to the second floor   
and into a small sitting room.   
  
The sitting room had a fire place against a wall, a large window taking up   
another wall and bookshelves against the other two walls. Two velvet green   
sofas were in the room, as was a big leather chair. Roger sat down in the   
leather chair and crossed her legs. Chris and Lennon took one sofa, while   
Earth, Kurt,and Sorrow took the other sofa.   
  
Roger picked up a bell on the table next to the chair and rung it. A few   
seconds later, a 23 year old looking woman walked in. She was also tall and   
leggy with a tinted skin color. She had chin length, bouncy,purple hair that   
curved into her face and green eyes. This woman was dressed in a pair of   
black slacks and a blue shirt with black boots. She looked over at Roger   
with an annoyed look on her face.   
  
"Roger, how many times have I told not to ring that damn bell? I'm not your   
servant woman." She looked around the room and rested her gaze on Chris.   
"Chris, it's nice to see you again."   
  
"You to, Lee."   
  
"Who are your friends?"   
  
"Oh, Lennon is sitting next to me. The girl with the streaks is Earth, the   
fuzzy guy is Kurt, and the little girl in the coat is Sorrow. Sorrow needs a   
hair cut and new cloths and we could all use something to eat and a hot bath."   
  
"I'm not your servant, either." Lee put a hand on her hip. "You really can be   
rude,Chris."   
  
Chris seemed to blush. "I'm sorry,Lee. Forgive me?"   
  
Lee smiled a little. "Well, okay. Your forgiven. You can bring Sorrow to   
the bathroom down the hall."   
  
Earth stood up and took Sorrow's hand. "Thanks, Kurt come on." Kurt stood up   
and followed Earth and Sorrow out of the room.   
  
Lee looked after them. "Nice family. Aren't they a little young to have a   
child?"   
  
"No, they're just good friends." Chris filled in.   
  
Lee nodded. "Okay, well-"   
  
"Damn, I've missed the party again." A smooth male voice said from the door.   
Everyone turned to see an eighteen year old guy. He was very tall (about   
6'5'') and was well built. He had reddish brown hair, that fell over his   
reddish eyes. He was dressed in black pants, a tight white t-shirt and boots.   
He smiled his perfect white smile at Lennon and Lee. "Lee, you should have   
told me we had a beauty in the house. I saw two other beautiful girls, going   
to the bathroom with a fuzzy boy. This place is turning into my dream home."   
  
Roger made a face. "Lennon,meet Nes Lebeau."   
  
Chris sat up straighter. "Nes, it's good to see you, how have you been?"   
  
"Good. I'm guessing you've been great with three pretty girls around you."   
  
Chris blushed a little. "Well....yeah."   
  
"Great." Lennon muttered, before standing up and picking up her things. "Now,   
where is the food?"   
  
"I'll show you." Nes said. "That will give Roger, Lee, and Chris time to   
catch up."   
  
*   
Kurt stood outside the door of the bathroom. He could hear Sorrow whimpering   
and making noise in the tub and he could also hear Earth tiring her hardness   
to keep Sorrow in said tub. Kurt smiled at the thought of Earth having to be   
calm and nice. A few seconds later, her green streaks now up to her   
shoulders,while the rest of her of hair was still mid-back.   
  
"I had to cut it, to show Sorrow it doesn't hurt to cut hair." Earth   
explained. Kurt nodded and his face grew into a smile as Sorrow came out of   
the room.   
  
Sorrow's hair was now clean and was really a chestnut color. The hair was now   
up to her shoulders and her eyes seemed brighter. She had burns on her   
body,but they were almost hidden by the black leather pants and the coat.   
Earth had cut the coat to make it shorter and to make it look like a rocker's   
shirt. Sorrow was even wearing black shoes. She seemed to smile at Kurt as   
she nodded her head a little bit.   
  
"You look so good, shadow." Kurt told the younger girl. "So pretty." He put a   
hand over his heart. "Be still my heart. Oh, you really look great. Streaks,   
you've done wonders."   
  
Sorrow looked from Earth to Kurt and back to Earth. The little girl hugged   
Earth and then Kurt. She took Kurt's hand and stayed close to him. Kurt's   
tail moved around a bit and hit Earth on the foot, something which she'd   
normally yell at him about;instead she laughed.   
  
"Come on, Fuz, Shadow and I are going to watch the sun rise."   
  
*   
Nes brought Lennon to the kitchen and had her sit down at the bar. He made   
her a sandwich and handed it to her as he too sat at the bar.   
  
"Uh, Nes how do you know Chris?" Lennon asked before taking a bit of her   
sandwich.   
  
"We grew up together, our parents were all X-Men. How'd you meet,Chris?"   
  
Lennon blushed a little. "I...well....I tried to kill him. Because of my   
powers, when I touch someone I hurt them or even kill them." She picked the   
control collar up. "That's why I brought this with me."   
  
Nes took the collar from her and looked it over. "You shouldn't use this,just   
to touch people. One day, you'll learn to control your powers or at least   
find someone you can touch. Trust me." Nes broke the collar in half, much to   
Lennon's dismay. She looked like she wanted to yell at him, then beat him up.   
"Shh, say cool. I promise you'll learn to touch without hurting or killing   
anyone. In fact, I'll make it my goal."   
  
Lennon groaned. "Agh, I was so close." She banged her head on the table. "So   
close."   
  
He put a hand on her head. "Hey, stop that. You'll hurt yourself." Nes got   
Lennon to sit up again. "Now, I really think you need to chill. Bring your   
stuff and come with me."   
  
"And why should I follow you?" Lennon questioned with a raised eyebrow.   
  
Nes leaned into her face. "Don't you trust me?"   
  
"No."   
  
"Come on, what did I ever do to you?"   
  
"Nothing, I just don't trust you. It's very simple." Lennon stood up and   
picked up her things. "Well, are you going to show me or not?"   
  
"Ok. Come on."   
  
*   
"Let me get this straight." Roger said. He, Lee, and Chris were all still   
sitting in the room. "Lennon tried to kill you. Earth, Kurt, and Sorrow are   
slaves of M. And you want to restart the X-Men?"   
  
Chris nodded. "Yep."   
  
"Roger, I think Chris has finally lost it. Who did you have in mind? Who do   
you want to join your X-Men, Chris?" Lee asked.   
  
"Well, Nes will join. I was hoping Roger would, but I guess he won't be much   
help right now." Roger gave Chris a look. "Sorry, man. Lee, I was planning on   
asking the people I've brought here and you."   
  
Lee shook her head. "No, I won't join the X-Men. Look, I'm sorry Chris, but I   
just can't. You can stay here,but I won't fight."   
  
"Lee, you have to. Please, Lee. Please?" Chris made puppy dog eyes at her.   
"Leeeeeee."   
  
"Nope." Lee stood up and walked over to the door. "Chris, I'm very sorry. I   
just can't use my powers again." With that she walked out.   
  
Chris let out a sigh. "That didn't go the way I had planned."   
  
"With that woman, nothing ever goes the way you want it to. Trust me, I   
know." Roger sat up. "You have a good idea, Chris. But, freeing the world of   
M is an idea that people have had before."   
  
"Yes,but this time I've got three of his ex-slaves. They can tell me all   
about his plans and how he works."   
  
"True, hey where are they anyway?"   
  
It was then that the two mutants heard the laugher coming from outside. They   
both went to the window, to see the three teens playing tag outside. Sorrow's   
wings flapped around as she flew above the trees. Kurt teleported here and   
there,trying to get close to the winged girl. Earth was on the ground,   
yelling at them about using their powers. Chris and Roger exchanged a look   
and smiled.   
  
"That's so cute,I think I'm going to lose my breakfast." Roger muttered.   
  
"Come on, it's sweet." Chris said. He hit Roger in the stomach a little. "Be   
nice."   
  
"You going outside to ask them?"   
  
"No, I'll wait till they are inside and I'll ask Earth. She's the oldest and   
seems to be in charge of the other two."   
  
*   
Later that morning, Chris walked up to the third floor and knocked on the   
third door on his right. It was answered by Earth and she was holding a book.   
Earth moved aside, so Chris could come in.   
  
"Hello, what can I do for you?" Earth asked as she sat on the bed.   
  
"I wanted to talk to you." Chris said, before leaning against the wall. "Do   
you and the kids have anything planned?"   
  
"Yes, Kurt and Sorrow are going to go their own way and I'm heading my way.   
We decided that it will be better this way. I can take care of myself, but   
Kurt and Sorrow need each other. Besides, this way it will be harder for M to   
find all three of us."   
  
"But, their your friends. You won't miss them?"   
  
"Of course, I'll miss them. This way is the only way that will work. It's not   
like I don't care about them, I just think this is best. We all do."   
  
Chris nodded slowly. "Uh-hu. Hey, what if I told you that I could make it so   
the three of you could stay together."   
  
Earth stared at him. "I'd ask you if you had gone nuts."   
  
Chris moved over to Earth and bent down next to her. "Earth, I want you and   
Kurt and Sorrow to fight with me. Join the X-Men. Fight M with us." Earth was   
silent for a moment. "Earth?" Earth started to laugh. "What's funny?"   
  
She stood up and looked at Chris, still on the floor. "Fight M? You think   
you can defeat M? Your crazy. No one has ever even come close to killing M.   
Even the X-Men couldn't defeat M and they had years and years behind them.   
What do you, Lennon, and the others have? Three years? Two days? One hour?   
You can not kill M, get that idea out of your head. Ideas like that, get boys   
like you killed."   
  
Chris jumped up and stood inches from her. He leaned in and yelled in Earth's   
face. "Boys like me? What's that supposed to mean? We can defeat M, we just   
have to try! Earth, you and the others are free-for now. How long will that   
last if you don't fight with us?! There is a war coming, a real war for   
freedom. You escaped,but don't you want to free your friends still at M's   
places?"   
  
"It's to late for them, Summers. They've chosen to be on M's side. Look, I'm   
sorry. You want Kurt and Sorrow, you'll have to ask them. I don't speak for   
other people."   
  
"And you? Will you join the X-Men?"   
  
Earth closed her eyes for a moment. "I escaped, the last one of my family   
alive. It's time to be what I need to be. I need to be a X-Men, right now.   
You've got another X-girl." She kissed him lightly on the cheek. "Thanks for   
helping us,Summers."   
  
Chris blushed a bit and started toward the door. "It was really no problem.   
Easy." He ran into the wall. "Ow. Okay, bye." Chris quickly opened the door   
and walked out.   
  
Earth stood there a second. "He's such a loser." She whispered with a shake   
of her head.   
  
*   
  
Lennon sat in front of a table. She looked up at Nes, who was standing above   
her. "This is going to help me chill?" She questioned him;not for the first   
or even third time in half an hour.   
  
"Yes, now color." Nes sighed.   
  
"Color? I'm painting, not coloring." Lennon stated. She picked up her brush   
and dipped it in red. She painted strange shapes on a white sheet of paper.   
  
*   
Kurt and Sorrow sat on the front steps, sharing an apple. Kurt handed Sorrow   
the apple, just as Chris walked outside.   
  
"Hell-o Chris." Kurt said as Chris came walking down the steps. Sorrow waved   
a little bit and handed Kurt the apple.   
  
"Hi, guys. Listen, I was wondering if you guys wanted to....well...see I'm   
remaking the X-Men and I thought you guys might want to join?"   
  
Sorrow and Kurt exchanged a look. She shrugged and then nodded. Kurt looked   
back at Chris. "Fight M? Uh, sure. We'll fight for peace, besides Earth   
already asked us using her telepathic ability and we told her yes. It's   
really no big deal. You really should calm down."   
  
"Oh? Okay, yeah. Wait, Earth is telepathic?"   
  
"Oh, she's just full of surprises." Kurt answered with a fangy grin, before   
handing the apple to Sorrow.   
  
It was then that they heard the sound of a truck coming toward them. It was   
an old blue truck, that was smoking in the back. They couldn't really see,but   
it looked like a young blonde girl was driving with one hand on a man that   
was bloody and nearly falling over.   
  
Chris looked to the door to see Roger and Lee running outside. The two of   
them ran down the steps and stopped by Chris.   
  
"What's going on?" Chris questioned.   
  
"Denny is bringing someone from the N. D. he got here from Russia last night   
and is not only ill,but was badly hurt getting here." Lee filled in.   
  
Kurt and Sorrow stood up and ran into the house, just as the truck stopped.   
  
The girl opened the truck door and got out. She had opened wounds on her face   
and she was full of blood. "I...I tried to heal him. I could only heal a   
little."   
  
Lee took Denny's hand. "It's okay,now. You'll be fine. Chris, help Roger get   
him out of the truck."   
  
Chris nodded and helped Roger get the man out of the truck. The brought him   
in the house and upstairs.   
  
TBC


End file.
